Heat pipe heat exchangers generally consist of two separated flow channels (one for cold air and the other for hot gas) across which multiple rows of heat pipe extend. These various heat pipes contain the heat exchange medium (often water) that enables a heat exchange between these separate flow streams.
To maintain the separation of the flow streams, a divider plate is generally installed in the middle region of the heat exchanger with a tubesheet placed around the opposite ends of the elongated heat pipe. Such a tubesheet often serves a dual function of both supporting the heat pipe and sealing the flow channel. Otherwise, air or gas may by-pass the heat transfer surface thereby reducing its efficiency.
Typical tubesheets often consist of a flat plate, usually metal, having a series of holes or openings therein. These openings are generally sized slightly larger than the diameter of the heat pipe so that a wear sleeve can be installed around the heat pipe before being welded to the heat pipe.
Unfortunately, should a heat pipe need to be removed for any reason, the tubesheet must first be removed so that access to the heat pipe can be achieved. Such removal is extremely difficult if the heat exchanger has been in service for any extended period of time due to corrosion and the like. Also, the small tubesheet clearance provided by the wear sleeve is not of significant assistance.
Generally, the area of the tubesheet around the heat pipe must be physically cut, such as by a torch, before the heat pipe can be removed. This necessitates either the recycling of the cut tubesheet plug or the manufacture of a new one which must be installed after the heat pipe is replaced or re-installed. Such an operation increases the cost of working on or repairing heat pipe both in the field and in the shop.
It is thus an object of this invention to provide a new design for a tubesheet that enables easy removal of heat pipe without the need to physically cut or otherwise damage the tubesheet. Another object of this invention is to provide a means of sealing the tubesheet against the heat pipe with such seals being removable when the heat pipe is to be removed. Still another object of this invention is to provide a means of supporting the ends of the heat pipe separate from the sealing assembly. These and other objects and advantages of this invention will become obvious upon further investigation.